Charming Snakes
by AkumaYuki-Co
Summary: When bullied by a group of Slytherins and forced to flee from the insults hurled her way, cornered in the library, she finds herself hiding away in the restricted section, where what should she come across, but a rather alluring book with great details on "Snake Charming". How will this book change Hermione's view on Slytherin House or how the Slytherin House views Hermione?


**Charming Snakes**

 **Summary: When bullied by a group of Slytherins and forced to flee from the insults hurled her way, cornered in the library, she finds herself hiding away in the restricted section, where what should she come across...but a rather alluring book with great details on "Snake Charming". How will this book change the way Hermione views the Slytherin House...or how the Slytherin House views Hermione?**

 **Genre: Romance/Possessive/Obsessive/Dark**

 **Books/Movies: Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Harem**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Prologue**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Anthropodermic Bibliopegy...this was the practice of binding book in human flesh...such techniques dated back to the thirteenth century, but no longer, in these modern times, did such practices take place. No longer, was there the belief that by binding words within human flesh, would the knowledge be preserved for longer than that of ordinary paper, and as times changed, so did the preservation of knowledge. Books of bound flesh...became scarce...obsolete..._ _ **forbidden**_ _._

 _However...just because something was forbidden, did not mean that it was inaccessible. Only...out of sight..._

 _...such as this book was..._

 _ **Na'amah's Guide to Charming Snakes**_

 _There was magic bound within these pages...and beneath the flesh that bound said pages..._ _ **dark**_ _...magic..._

 _The history of this book, the making...the story...lost in time...but, every story has a teller...and this one, the storyteller speaks in one's dreams. Should the words be read, the magic shall embrace the reader, caressing the reader's soul, and guide the reader into their descent into darkness. Life...will_ _ **never**_ _be the same..._

 **-x-x-x-**

Hermione Granger always knew she was different, so when she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she felt that she could finally be somewhere that she could be accepted.

However, that wasn't the case. She was dubbed the _know-it-all_ in class on her first. Hermione Granger, the bookworm. The _mudblood._

She never thought that being in this world would be harder than being in the world she grew up in. The _Muggle_ world.

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to get all the negative thoughts out of her mind, she didn't want to think of them anymore. She just wanted to find a quiet place to hide from all the Slytherins. They had been the most horrible to her, and today it seemed like all of them were coming after her.

Mudblood _...Mudblood..._ _ **Mudblood!**_

The word she was becoming very familiar with. She was _dirty blood_ to most people in the wizarding world. She was inferior...Hermione didn't like that.

She was smart for an eleven year old, she knew this. Hermione had a higher IQ than all of her classmates back in her old school...so she knew she wasn't stupid. But that fact didn't matter here.

"Hey Mudblood!"

Hermione stopped and glanced behind her to see three Slytherins and tightened her arms around the book in fear. She quickened her steps up the stairs and to the left to the library. There were plenty of places to hide in the library, she had used them on multiple occasions already to hide from her fellow lions. Not that all of them were mean to her, she just felt a bit _estranged_ from her fellow housemates.

Darting into the library she made her way to the back, she knew there were a couple places there to hide between the bookcases and the wall, it would be perfect for her until the Slytherins left.

"Where did she run off to?"

"No clue, but I was really looking forward to playing with the little know-it-all...such a swot...I can't believe she honestly thinks people will like her if she consistently makes everyone look like dunderheads!"

Hermione scampered quickly, albeit quietly down a darkened and shadowed aisle before coming to a door. Looking back over her shoulder, she frowned before placing her hand on the doors handle and opening it as quietly as possible. This was the first time she'd gone inside this room since she had arrived at Hogwarts, but like all students...she knew that it was restricted unless a teacher gave you permission to be there...and she most certainly did _not_ have permission. On the other hand, she didn't really want to face the Slytherins out there either, not alone at least, and it wasn't as if she _had_ friends. There were those two boys she often tried to talk to, Harry and Ron, that was their names. However, she couldn't really say they were _friends_ , not really, not when even _they_ thought she was a snobby know-it-all.

Hermione scoffed, walking away from the door, she lit her wand with the rudimentary _Lumos_ spell that she'd learned on her own study time. Glancing over the many titles of the books along the shelves, she read each one before continue on to the next, all the way down to the end of the dark book aisle, then rounding the corner to the next, she continued. The names were many far and between, dark magic and ritual spells by the dozens, _hundreds_ maybe even. Such titles she read were as followed:

 _ **A Dangerous Manuscript of Magnificent Astrology**_

 _ **Volatile Incantations for the Dark Warlock**_

 _ **Wayward Witches and Wizards and the Dark Magic that Tamed Them**_

 _ **Studies of the Cruelest Curses**_

 _ **Demonic Evocations**_

 _ **Satanic Spells and how to Speak Them**_

 _ **The Sorcerer's Guide to Dark Magic**_

 _ **Na'amah's Guide to Charming Snakes...**_

Hermione stopped moving, her finger lay on the leather of a book, the last title of which she'd read. "Na'...amah's Guide...to Charming Snakes..." she shook her head and ran her finger up the spine before hooking it over the spine and dragging it gently from the two books it'd been moments ago snuggled between. Staring at the cover of the book, she mocked it with doubt, "Charming Snakes, such codswallop." Still, she opened the book to the first page, there was no author or dedication, there were no name linking the association of the book to any single name. Turning the page until she came to the first one with words, she read out loud, "Magic of the abyss, touch my soul, breath unto this seeker of your word. Na'amah, my thoughts do sing, through the universe they now ring. Take thine enemy, take him, smite him, break him, scorn him in the night. Na'amah, from the mighty depths of hell, touch my soul, carress my body with your magic, and bring me to sweet completion as your words infiltrate my mind's eye. Cast your darkness on my shining light, and bring this shadow hidden from the eyes of mankind, out from beneath my the flesh given by god. Na'amah, oh shining star! Touch them! Burn them from afar! Revenge now will have its day, for thine enemy starts to fray...so be it! _"_

Hermione felt her eyes widened as she finished reading the first page, her heart racing, her body filled with a fierce anxiety, she quickly made to put the book back, but her hand stopped short of the shelf, the book now a few inches away from where it came, she stared at the book, then, tucking it into her cloak's inside pocket...eyes closing in her decision, she shook off her nervousness and left the room. The group of Slytherins from before were gone, and even if they hadn't been, she felt a bit more confident, as far as...dealing with the group of immature snakes went. She decided to take the book with her to read in better detail later. Her curiosity would have it no other way. She couldn't put the book down, her hand seemingly wouldn't let it go, but that was okay, it wasn't like she didn't _like_ reading. She just had a strange feeling about the book in her robe, but really..,what could a book do?

 _ **What could a book do...?**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Akuma: Here is a new story, I hope you all enjoy! It's been awhile since we started a new story together, and the Lost Black doesn't count since it's been in the thought process for a few years, this one came to us just yesterday! So, yay, new plot bunnies, and yet we're** _ **still**_ **updating other fics, so...please continue to be patient with us and we will continue to update our stories, tell us what you think, in a review and we will see you in the next chapter, ja nai~!**

 **Yuki: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter for our new story! It is different, so I do hope you all enjoy it and keep with us as this story progresses. Read and Review! Tell us what you think~ It isn't a crossover this time, I hope our normal readers still enjoy!**


End file.
